


Learning The Alphabet (Harry Potter Style)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A-B-C's, Adorable-Quidditch-Keeper, Brooms, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied-Sexuality, M/M, Multi, Other, Quidditch, Seduction, cuteness, general-HP-wierdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas, Addy!<br/>This is my present for you!<br/>I hope you like it!</p><p>From A to Z<br/>come along and see! </p><p>If you are of delicate heart or mind<br/>Here's a knowledge you lack<br/>What you see may turn you blind<br/>So, I suggest you turn back</p><p>If you are brave<br/>And continue in<br/>Follow me<br/>Let the fun begin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Apparate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondinCommand02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondinCommand02/gifts).



> Yes, I know my rhymes suck, but I like them, so don't diss.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating a muggle holiday at Malfoy Manor? What else could ever happen?

"Harry, it's freezing out. Surely we could wait for the floo to be fixed." Draco complained from his position at the window. 

"I have no intention of being late." The emerald-eyed man said, moving to hug his husband from behind, smiling as the blond melted into his embrace.

"And I have no intention of showing up at my parents' house looking like a ragamuffin in the cold." Draco shot back, though the remark held no threat.

Harry laughed, tying a soft brown scarf about his neck and mimicking the actions on Draco with his green scarf, not releasing the ends as he led Draco, a very put-out Draco, to the door of their house.

Draco frowned, but gave in when Harry doe-eyed at him, and the two walked out into the snowy cold. After a brief kiss they stepped apart and apparated away with two resounding 'Crack's.

The two appeared, shortly afterwards, at the doorway of Malfoy manor. 

Harry smiled at Draco's flushed, frowning face and grasped the blond's chin, carefully tilting his head up and connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Harry smiled at Draco softly, glad to see it was returned. 

"Merry christmas." they said in unison, making both laugh as they stood in the cold, clasped in eachother's embrace.

A merry christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore


	2. B is for Butterbeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterbeer is very comforting on a warm night, cuddling by the fireplace with your boyfriend/former professor

Hermione was very content, snuggled in Severus' arms as they sat there in front of the crackling fire. Severus had even gone so far as to conjure a large fur to lay over their intwined bodies.

Hermione smiled lazily up at her lover, her smile dropping as the tall, dark man brought a bottle of butterbeer to his lips.

Her pupils dialated as his firm lips clasped around the rim and held it in place as the smooth, creamy liquid poured into his mouth. His throat made quiet gulping sounds as, after what seemed like an eternity, he swallowed, finally releasing the lucky bottle, a small drip of the beverage escaping and dribbling down the corner of his mouth, glistening for a second on his ivory skin before his skilled tongue licked it away in a manner that should be illegal.

Hermione's eyes were wide and she was blushing profusely when he smirked, looking down at her and whispering huskily.

"Want a taste?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barty Crouch Jr


	3. C is for Crookshanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is most surprised when she gets a peek at the true kindness of a certain Slytherin.

Hermione was rather put-out, having went to the Gryffindor common room and disovered that Ron had once again 'accidentally' let the scruffy cat out of the common room.

She knew how he felt about Scabbers, but Crookshanks had just as much right to be there as Ron's mangy rat.

She was searching the dungeons when she heard a very familiar mew from around the corner. She was about to turn and rush around it when a voice froze her in her tracks.

"Hello there, kitty. Are you lost?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, nor could she believe her eyes when she peeked around the corner and saw Draco Malfoy, on his knees and petting her cat.

Her heart swelled and she held back tears that were fighting to get free. When Draco pulled the scruffy cat into his arms, cuddling him all over his perfect Slytherin robes, Hermione lost it.   
It was just too adorable!!!  
She quickly turned and fled, holding in giggles and sobs, not sure why she was crying, except that she had realized how utterly wrong everyone was about Draco.

She was, then and there, determined to start being nice to him. Maybe they could be friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedric Diggory


	4. D is for Deluminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds himself in a most frustrating position when he's searching for his wand in a classrrom where the lights refuse to stop switching on and off.

Damn himself for dropping his wand in the dark. Draco thought to himself as he seached around on is hands and knees in the pitch blackness, feeling blindly for the comforting feel of his wand.

He gasped as suddenly the room was flooded with light, he caught sight of his wand and dove for it, the blackness returning a millisecond before he reached his wand, which seemed to have rolled away,...in the dark. Again.

He groaned in growing frustration as this was repeated several times, until Draco was sure he was going insane from the obnoxiousness of his wand.

The lights flicked on and to his utmost surprise he found his wand lying motionless between his spread-eagled legs. He was wary as to how it got in that particular position, but didn't question it. He simply snatched it up and hurried out as quickly as he could.

As soon as the door closd behind him Ron and Harry appeared out from under the invisibility cloak, laughing hysterically.

"That was hilarious!" Ron wheezed in-between hoarse laughs. "I am never getting rid of this!" he said, holding up the small item that was his Deluminator, brandishing it proudly as he and Harry left the classroom to go and tell Hermione what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobby


	5. E is for Every-Flavor-Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron enjoy a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor-Beans, until things get a little over-heated.

It was a lazy day of Harry's summer of the 6th year at Hogwarts, and he was simply lazing about Ron's room with the ginger and sharing a bag of odd jellybeans, by the name of Bertie Botts Every-Flavor-Beans.

Ron seemed determined to find the best-flavored bean and was making the whole process much more difficult than it had any right to be.  
He was writing down each flavor as he ate them and made Harry do the same.

Harry took a green/blue one and popped it past his full lips, his nose scrunching at the salty flavor of seawater. He forced the bean down quickly and scribbled the name on the pad already covered in mixes of his and Ron's handwriting.

Harry didn't know what had posessed him to continue eating the beans, but when a sushi-flavored one touched his tongue, he said "No more." he was done. He spat out the bean and scratched down the name with his feather quill, then leaned back on Ron's bed.

Ron sat on the side of the bed, looking very distressed. "Please just few more, Harry!" Ron pleaded, holding up the remaining 5 beans. 

Harry groaned. "I can't even touch them." he said, rather amused at Ron's behavior.

The ginger smirked. "Okay, open your mouth and I'll feed them to you." he said, daring Harry to back down from the definite challenge.

Harry frowned, but grudgingly parted his lips, allowing Ron to slip his fingers into Harry's mouth and place the bean on the raven-haired boy's tongue, which curled up around it immediately, finger and all.

Both Ron and Harry seemed surprised as Harry's mouth closed around Ron's fingers, sucking softly and sensually on the long, lean digits.

Both were even more surprised when Ron flushed to his hairline because a delicious moan had escaped him.

Neither were surprised when Harry suddenly sat up, spitting and coughing. "Toenails!" he choked, looking sricken. "There's a toe-nail flavored one...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernie MacMillan


	6. F is for Firebolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape decides to try and bug Potter, as usual. But he doesn't expect Harry to flirt with him!

Harry was walking through the great hall, holding his trusty firebolt when a deep voice froze him in his tracks.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Snape drawled, gliding across the room, seeming as if he was hovering, yet his feet were on the ground.

Harry looked over at him, quite miffed at not having made a clean escape. "I am going to ride my broom, Sir." he said, keeping his voice calm.

"I see." Snape said slowly, his tone clearly suggesting that he, in fact, did not believe Harry.

Harry smirked. "Well, Professor, did you have a occupation in mind for me?" he asked, leaning slightly on his broom and smiling deviously as the older man.

Snape was wary of Potter's words and he had a feeling that he didn't like where this conversation would end up. "I have no use for you." Snape sneered. "Now, anyways..."

Harry's grin widened and he took a step closer. "Oh really, Professor? It sounds like you could use a little 'loosening up'." Harry purred the last words, giving them extra emphasis.

Harry's lewd implications made Snape's ivory skin turn scarlet. "Why I...How dare y...What on ear...?!" Snape didn't wait for an answer and simply raced away.

Harry stood there and laughed. "That was fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firenze


	7. G is for Gnomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred, George and Harry de-gnome the garden at the Burrow,..in the summer heat,...without wands,...and coincidentally without shirts. (>:) Evil me)

Harry rubbed a sweaty hand over the back of his neck, attempting to cool his very over-heated body. He was de-gnoming the garden with the twins and it was bloody hot out.

He nearly wanted to hex Mrs Weasley for taking their wands, but he also didn't mind too much. Unlike him, Fred and George had decided to strip to the waist to beat the heat, though they still seemed to be very hot, if the sweat glistening on the tanned skin of their backs was any testament.

Not that Harry had been staring, of course. He had just glanced up and happened to notice they way their bodies gleamedin the afternoon sun, how their muscles rippled as they swung the gnomes, and their smug looks as the creatures went flying, the way their hair clung to their skin and how their hands tighten- 

Okay, so maybe he was staring! But he couldn't help it, they were bloody gorgeous! 

"Oi, Harry!"

"There's a wee gnome.."

"At your feet."

Harry looked down and saw nothing, he looked back up and all he could see was two sweaty, dirt-smudged bodies. He looked a little higher and met the devious gazes of the ginger devils.

"Why hello, Harry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gregory Goyle


	8. H is for Honeydukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have a cute moment in Honeydukes

Draco and Harry looked around Honeydukes, occasionally picking up an item or two.

"Draco, look at this." Harry laughed, holding up a small white and pink stick about 1 and 1/2 inches long. "It's a love test." he said, subtly blocking the display from his boyfriend's view.

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry. "Oh really?" he asked, crossing his arms. "And how does it work?"

Harry smiled, pushing the end of the stick against Draco plush lips. "Open up." he said teasingly, waiting until Draco opened his mouth, then pushed the stick in until only half stuck out of the blond's lips.

Draco looked at him, his expression very much conveying his doubtfullness.

Harry placed his hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck and he smirked when Draco blushed as he pulled him closer, taking the other half of the candy into his mouth, pressing their lips together as he snapped the middle with his teeth. Harry smirked as the simple sugar stick instantly melted on their tongues and he pulled Draco closer, deepening the kiss by swiping his tongue over the blond's lips and slipping it between them, plundering Draco's mouth with his skilled tongue, making a happy noise as the blond's tongue joined his own.

When they broke apart Draco was flushed and panting. Harry had never seen a more beautiful sight, and he nearly laughed when Draco frowned at him. "So how does it work?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "It doesn't. That wasn't a love test, it was just a sugar stick." he chuckled. "I just wanted to snog you."

He quickly exited the store with Draco on his heels, throwing hexes and threats at him the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger


	9. I is for Inferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shares his knowledge of Inferi with the Gryffindor house.

"They're dead people." Harry began dramatically. "They're rotted corpses possessed by the darkest of dark magic."

A series of gasps and squeals punctured the silence.

"They'll come at you, their movements are jerky, but their grip is like iron, holding you firm as they slowly tear you apar-"

Harry's tale was interupted by a very loud shout. "Mr. Potter, what DO you think you are doing, telling these children this?!" Minerva Magonagall shrieked, pointing to a gaggle of first-years clustered together, whimpering and even crying in fear.

Harry shrugged. "I was just telling them about the Inferi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igor Karkaroff


	10. J is for Jelly-legs jinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has fun hitting Draco with a Jelly-leg jinx

Harry was going to his next class, but he stopped and frowned when he saw Draco throwing a hex at an innocent first-year Ravenclaw, making the child grow a long beard and mustache. 

Draco and his cronies laughed as the child ran off, sobbing and crying for Madam Pomfrey.

Harry, however, was very angry. He raised his wand and wordlessly threw a Jelly-legs jinx at the blond Slytherin, laughing quietly and smrking as he walked off, listenng to Malfoy's distressed cries when the jinx hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Potter


	11. K is for Knight Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has his second experience on the Knight Bus, finding it slightly more pleasurable than the first.

It was late, Ron had no broom, no apparating license and no floo. He had no way of getting back to his flat, and it made him furious that he had only one option left.

He held out his hand, and 10 seconds later a great purple bus appeared. The door opened and he piled in, ignoring the driver that was chattering on, though it was late at night.

He sat on one of the beds and put his briefcase next to him, ignoring everyone, including the figure on the bed next to his, who was sitting up with his back to Ron, he appeared to be deep in thought and Ron simply let him be.

After a bit of riding Ron was beginning to like the ride, until

BANG

They appeared in a shady country and the bus gave a great jerk, causing him to fall over, rather forcefully and yelp when something hard came in contact with his knee.

He sat up, miserably rubbing his knee. The red-headed male gasped in shock when he saw a all-too-familiar blond staring up at him, humiliation filling the icy grey eyes. 

"Mr. Weasley." Draco said, greeting Ron formally as he sat up. "Your knee is rather harsh on one's skull." he released a mirthless laugh, appearing as if he'd like to die at any moment.

Ron had, many times, dreamed of seeing Draco Malfoy humiliated beyond words, but now that it happened,...he didn't like it.

Ron shrugged. "Sorry, Malfoy." he said, in a form of apology. "But your head isn't all that soft either." he grimaced, rubbing his knee.

Draco sent him a unsure, half-smile. "How's the golden trio been these days?" he asked after a while of silence.

Ron sighed. "The golden trio is now the Golden Uno. Just me and Quidditch." sadness laced his words.

Draco chuckled. "You're quite good."

Ron looked confused. "What?"

Draco smiled. "Quidditch?"

Ron nodded. "Oh,..I see. Have a crush on the famous Quidditch player?" he teased, wondering why it was so easy to talk to the blond Slytherin.

Draco bit his lip, looking up at Ron shyly. "Just a little one..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley Shacklebot


	12. L is for Lumos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in a dark room, he has his wand and gets the shit scared out of him.

Harry gripped his wand tightly, feeling around in the darkness, searching for a light, but feeling nothing.

He mentally hit himself when he remembered. His wand. Duh!

He held it out and whispered. "Lumos."

A blood-curdling, gut wrenching scream eoscaped his lips when he saw Professor Snape exactly 2 inches in front of him, leering at him darkly.

Harry was so scared out of his pants by the sudden 'there'ness of Snape, the man could've shagged him if he so desired, but that didn't happen.

Harry ended up running headlong into the door and knocking himself out, then waking up 4 hours later, to find Snape hovering over him again.

Another blood-curdling scream and he bolted for the door, this time only making it to the outside before crashing into Draco.

More screams then he scrambled up, streaking down the hall and as far away as he could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy


	13. M is for Muggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets Hermione's parents.

Draco checked the address for the umpteenth time before finally knocking on the door, anxiously awaiting the door to be answered.

"Draco!" Hermione said happily when the door opened and she saw him standing there, holding a bouquet of red roses. 

"For your mother." he said when she looked at them questioningly.

Hermione smiled. "They're gonna love you, Dray. Stop worrying." she said, stepping aside and letting him in, kissing his cheek as he passed.

"Well, well, well. You must be Draco." Hermione's father said, coming down the stairs, smiling from under his thick mustache. "Nice to finally meet you, Young man." he said, holding his hand out to Draco. 

Draco shook it without hesitation. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir." he said respectfully.

"Maybe my daugter'll stop chattering about you now that you're here." her father said, laughing at Hermione's blushing cheeks.

"Draco!" Hermione's mother cried happily. "I'm Hermione's mother." she said smiling. "I'm glad to finally meet you!"

Draco offered her the roses. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Granger." he said quietly, bowing slightly. "For you." he said when she took the roses.

Hermione beamed at Draco, happy that he was finally accepting her family as what they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam Maxime


	14. N is for Nargles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna discusses Nargles with Cho.

"Luna, what's a Nargle?"

Luna nearly choked on her coffee in surprise. "What on earth posessed you to ask that?" she asked her co-worker Cho Chang.

Cho laughed, blushing a slight pink. "I was just remembering my first kis with Harry, it was under a mistletoe and hesaid it was probably full of Nargles. I asked him what they were, but he told me to ask you. So, I finally did."

Luna started laughing, nearly losing her glasses in the process. "Cho, I have no idea what a Nargle is." she said in-between bursts of laughter. "And I doubt that they like holly.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville Longbottom


	15. O is for Occlumency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a fantasy moment about Snape, then must employ Occlumecy to protect it from his professor's dark eyes.

Hot, sweat-slicked skin. Long, heavy moans. Two bodies moving together. Two people reaching their peak in unison...

"Mr Potter?" Severus' deep voice snapped Harry out of his sexual fantasizing daze. 

"Yes, Sir?" he asked, blushing slightly as scenes of his previous fantasy flew through his head.

"We're practicing Occlumency, Potter." he growled. "Now let's see wht had you so completely enthralled." he smirked, raising his wand.

Harry didn't even hear the incantation because he was using every ounce of willpower he had to block Snape from his mind

Snape raised an eyebrow, silently impressed, when he couldn't break into Harry's mind.

He frowned. "Whatever it is you're so intent upon protecting,...I suggest you think of more often." Snape grumbled. "You can go now..."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ollivander


	16. P is for Pygmy Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George show off their Pygmy Puffs.

"Look at this, 'Mione!" Fred said, holding up a purple Pygmy Puff. "Aren't these fun little things?"

Hermione smiled, petting the soft creature. "They're adorable, Fred!" she said, giggling when she saw George, his arms full of Pygmy Puffs.

"Can I hold it?" The brown-haired witch asked hopefully, smiling at Fred.

The elder ginger nodded. "Sure, 'Mione." he cradled her hand in his and placed the purple puff in her palm, letting his other close lightly over it.

Hermione forced back a blush as she kept her eyes on the Pygmy, though she could feel Fred's gaze trained on her.

"'Mione." Fred's gentle whispered drove her to look up, and as her face turned upwards the ginger took the opportunity and connected their lips in a short, sweet kiss.

Hermione was, without a doubt, getting a Pygmy Puff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pansy Parkinson


	17. Q is for Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Harry have a cute moment.

His hair was so carefree, and it flew almost as much as he did. His eyes were so happy, and trusting...He was beautiful.

Harry sighed quietly as he looked up at Oliver Wood, who was floating about 35 feet above him on a broomstick. 

"'ey, 'arry, ya comin' 'er not?" Oliver called down to him. "Let's go 'ave a lil' fun!"

Harry flushed, thinking of so many ways that could be taken. He quickly mounted his broom and flew off after Oliver, circling the Quidditch pitch, not seeing the group of Slytherins hiding below.

After a while of throwing the Quaffle around, Harry let out a pained yell as he was hit squarely with a hex, throwing him off of his broom.

Harry was sure hewould die, until he suddenly landed in a pair of strong, lean arms.

"Oliver?!" he said happily, keping his arms tight around the other. "You saved me!"

Oliver chuckled, circling to the ground, "'course I did! Can' be losin' our seeker, now can we?"

Harry kissed Oliver's cheek. "Thank you."

Oliver beamed at him. "Yer welcome, 'arry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirrell (Professor)


	18. R is for Robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting new robes and a certain blond is admiring him.

Harry sighed quietly as Madam Malkin pinned his robes, fitting them to hang just right on his body.

Tuck, pin, tuck, pin, tuck pin.

"I'll just be a moment, dear." the wizened old woman said, when the bell sounded on the other side of the shop and she hurried to see who it was.

He heard voices, but he couldn't quite place them, so he sat there trussed up like a turkey and wondering who had came in. 

He glanced in the mirror and his eyes widened when he saw a very delicious-looking form, wrapped in dark green robes and staring increduously back at him.

"Wow,.." he whispered, admiring himself. "She sure knows how to work clothes!"

He gasped when he caught a glimpse of a blond head and a smirk staring back at him in the mirror.

"Well, well, well. It appears the boy-who-lived is a vain creature." Lucius Malfoy purred, his steel grey eyes raking up and down Harry's tantalizing form.

Harry was unable to form words, seeing as how Lucius was holding two wands, one that belonged to himself, the other that belonged to Harry.

"Not that I blame you, of course." the elder Malfoy said, his smirk widening. "You certainly have a right to be vain.."

Harry's mouth dropped open a little. Was Lucius Malfoy flirting with him?! He just stared as the tall blond turned and walked away, seeming pleased with himself as he placed Harry's wand on a stand and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulus Black


	19. S is for Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plays with his Snitch.

Harry rolled the small winged ball in his palm, holding it gently and rubbing the pads of his fingers over the cool surface. 

It was a beautiful item, to be sure, but it was special, as well. The first Snitch he ever caught. Almost swallowed, actually. He laughed to himself as he remembered the moment, especially the moment of triumph afterwards.

"Harry, let's go!" Fred cried. "Time to beat the Slytherins!" the twins cheered, holding their brooms as they prepared to go out. 

Harry took a deep breath and slipped the Snitch into his pocket. 

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salazar Slytherin


	20. T is for Time Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes a new version of a Time Turner to her advantage.

"You sent for me, Miss Granger?" Draco Malfoy said, trying hard to keep back his loathing at being called like a dog.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy." Hermione said standing up. "I need to test something." she said, walking over to him.

"Well, I have no intention of becoming your test subj-"

Draco's words were cut off when Hermione kissed him squarely on the mouth.

He stiffened. "What the hell?" he demanded, pushing her away.

She sighed, twisting a knob on her watch.

"You sent for me, Miss Granger?" Draco said, re-entering the office.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mr Malfoy, I need to test something." she said, getting up and walking over to him.

"Well, I have no-"

Draco's words were cut off as Hermione snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him firmly.  
He resisted, but after a few more turns, he was kissing her back quite vigorously.

Hermione smirked, she would get much use out of her Time Turner/Watch. As long as Malfoy was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theadore Nott


	21. U is for Unforgivable Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco witnesses a Unforgivable curse.

Draco's body stiffened and his breathing became harsh, his skin paled and his eyes widened. 

He was terrified that when that wand delivered it's blow, it would be at him.

"Crucio!"

Draco head screams, but they were not coming from his own mouth.

The gut-wrenching screams were being torn from the mouth of a young muggle girl, lying on the floor, writhing in agony.

Draco watched, horrified, as she screamed and Voldemort's insane laughter pierced the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge (Dolores)


	22. V is for Veela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron go head-over-heels for a Veela girl

"Harry, look at that!" Ron gasped as they were walking through the woods. 

Harry looked to where Ron was pointing and his mouth dropped open when he saw a creature unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her hair was silvery and it flowed over her shoulders and down her back like a shimmering waterfall, her features were perfect and her skin was like ivory. 

"She's beautiful!" Harry breathed, keeping quiet, for it seemed she had yet to see them.

"It's a Veela." Hermione's annoyed voice broke through their daze. "Now let's go!" she grabbed their arms and hauled them off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Krum


	23. W is for Witch's Weekly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco discovers his picture on the front of Witches Weekly.

Pansy had sent Draco a copy of Witches Weekly. Merlin knows why,...

Draco unwrapped the brown, paper wrapping on it and his eyes widened when he saw his own face smirking back up at him with a caption reading "Draco Malfoy: Slytherin Sex God or Slytherin Sex Not? Learn all about this blond babe's sex life!"

Draco called the company and sued the magazine for more galleons than he was sure they had in the entirety of Gringotts.

Especially since someone had sent in a picture of him snogging Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willy Widdershins


	24. X is for ....IMPOSSIBLE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing

If you think of a Harry Potter-related word that starts with X...tell me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xeno Lovegood


	25. Y is for Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sneaks a kiss at the Yule Ball

Harry snuck outside, following a certain blond Slytherin who had apperantly 'gone out for some air'. He looked at him, smirking when he noticed the boy hiding in the shadows. 

"Hello, Draco." he said darkly, grabbing the other boy and shoving him against the wall. "You look lovely tonight." he smirked, before crashing his lips on the stunned Slytherin's lips.

Draco was panting when Harry finally pulled away. 

"Goodbye, my little snake." Harry whispered, releasing Draco and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaxley


	26. Z is for The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens

Here is the end,   
Though there's no word  
My will may bend  
But in return  
I ask that you forgive me  
My mistake has made me fall  
I'll someday rectify it  
Until then, farewell to all

My last horrible Riddle. Goodbye!

-Severa Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zachariah Smitj


	27. Note to Addy

Merry christmas, Addy! 

I hope you like my present!

Sorry if it's a little late, but I didn't have a lot of time.

Have a merry christmas and happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> From A to Z  
> Follow me  
> Wether tis a Dragon  
> Wether tis a Tree
> 
> Just know, as you go  
> The end, you'll never see  
> Until we've gone from A to O  
> And end with the final Z


End file.
